House of Lost
by Jackels
Summary: "Nina time to get…" Amber said. Nina isn't in her bed. Amber began to think… "If I were an American Brunette Geek where would I go? She must have gone to the school early or be with Fabian. But what Amber didn't know was that she wasn't even close to where Nina was.


**Author Note: I love House of Anubis, but don't own it even though I wish I did and I know season three just came out, but I will try to put KT and Willow in the story somehow but maybe not as students or good guys I'm not sure.**

"Nina time to get…" Amber said. Nina isn't in her bed. Amber began to think… "If I were an American Brunette Geek where would I go? She must have gone to the school early or be with Fabian. But what Amber didn't know was that she wasn't even close to where Nina was.

**Fabian's Prospective**

"Nina said that she would be gone till lunch, now it's hour till ten! Amber I'm getting worried." He said

"Fabian, its Nina, the girl that has the power, remember? The girl that you sneak out with almost every night, the girl that beat Victor to the cup and the mask, don't worry so much, the thing you should be worried about is getting the homework for Ms. Valentine done." Patricia said

"Well I guess your right, but, I'm going to go look for her." Fabian said

"I am coming too!" Amber says

"Me too, Eddie was going to watch a movie with me, but now he is with his Dad AKA Mr. Sweet, so I'm free." Patricia said

"Great first we need to go see the check out sheet and look at it to see where she was going."

They run out of the living room and look at the sheet.

"It says here that she went to… Ade Rutter. What Uncle Ade, why is she visiting him? He's my uncle, and Jasper is there this weekend." Fabian says

"There is only one way to find out. Let's go." Amber says

"Where do you think you are going" Victor asks

"We…forgot something in our lockers and we were going to go and get it." Patricia says

"I think that can what till the morning. Get to bed….now!" Victor said

"But it's apart of Ms. Valentine's project due tomorrow. I need it tonight so that I can get done." Patricia said

"I will tell Ms. Valentine that Patricia needed something and I wouldn't let her get it and you can have an extra day. Amber and Fabian what were you doing?" Victor asked

"We were going to library before they closed." Amber said

"Amber Millington you know that the library closes at eight o'clock. Now what were you doing?" Victor demands

"We are going to look for Nina, she was meant to be back at lunch but now its dark." Fabian says

"Nina called Trudy and told her that she wouldn't be back till the morning." Victor said "Now get to bed!"

"Not fair from that conversation Patricia gets an extra day on her project and we don't get to look for Nina. It's not right." Amber said

"Hey I'm happy I haven't started that project yet." Patricia said

_*The next morning at breakfast*_

"Amber did Nina come back last night?" Fabian asked

"No, I think we should confront Victor with the proof that she went to Ade's which is related to Fabian and that she's not back yet." Amber said

"Fine we need to get this over with I've got to get to school, it's taco day!" Alfie said

"I'm going to go to Uncle Ade's and see if Nina is here. If she's not then I will go and confront Victor." Fabian said

"I'm going with you; it's the perfect excuse not to go to French." Alfie said

"Me too, plus your uncle's store is right next to a really cool fashion store." Said Amber

"We need to leave now then, the next bus is at ten and it's nine-thirty." Fabian said

"I'll stay here," Patricia says "As a look out and an excuse giver."

They rush out the door get a taxi to the bus stop and then to Uncle Ade's.

"Uncle Ade? Are you here?" Fabian says opening the door.

"Fabian, is that you? What are you doing here? To what do I owe the visit?" Ade says

"Is Nina here?" Amber said

"Nina Martin the American?" Ade asked

"The one that came with me last time that I visited?" Fabian said

"Oh yea she was here yesterday around this time and we talked about some bracelet." Ade said

"Is she still here?" Fabian asked

"Well no, she left and said she needed to be back before lunch." Ade said

"She didn't return, she still hasn't." Alfie said

Fabian pulled Alfie and Amber to the side. "Where could she be?"

"Maybe she got home sick and flew home?" Alfie said

"No that couldn't have happen, maybe if we find out about the bracelet then we can find out about where she went." Amber said

"Uncle Ade…what was this bracelet?" Fabian asked

"It was one found in Tut's Tomb. It was priceless." Ade said

"Did she say why she needed it?" Alfie asked

"She said some idem at the museum. I went to the museum that night and couldn't find anything of the sort." Ade said

"Thank you Uncle Ade, but we should be going." Fabian said

"Come and visit me more than once a year!" Was Ade final words before they left.

"We need to find where she is?" Fabian said

"We already know that!" Amber said

"Guys?" Alfie said

"What do you want Alfie?" Fabian says

"Rufus Zeno has her."

"How do you know that?" Amber asks

"Because Patricia just texted me that he took a picture of her and set it to her and said give him the bracelet, elixir, cup, mask, and you can have Nina." Alfie said

"But Rufus did really die! We watched him go into that weird pit hole fire thing!" Amber said


End file.
